


Strawberries are Good

by InternalJoy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternalJoy/pseuds/InternalJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Berry gets slushied and Quinn Fabray is there to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries are Good

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this story. This story had been previously posted to FF, tho some changes have been made to it now.

"Are you serious?" Rachel's eyes couldn't get any bigger even if they wanted to. Surely, she was dreaming.

"Do you see me laughing, Manhands?" Quinn's glare could’ve killed her right then and there. For the millionth time in the last ten minutes, Rachel Berry wondered how she had gotten herself in this position.

_It had all started after their first period recess. As soon as the bell had rang, the brunette had walked out of the classroom and headed towards her locker to retrieve the books for her next lesson, after which she would meet Finn to discuss the song for their next duet. That plan, however, had been suddenly interrupted by the hit of a cold strawberry flavored slushie right in her face. No matter how many times in a week Rachel was put through this humiliation, it still didn't get any easier or any less hurtful. In her rush to get the cold sticky substance out of her face as fast as she could, Rachel hadn’t noticed the lone figure trailing behind with a predatory look on her face._

Shaking her head back to the present, the brunette locked eyes with Quinn. This was definitely not a dream.

"Look, it's all because of the damn pregnancy hormones," the blonde cheerleader took a step closer. "Word of this gets out and you are dead, Berry. Understood?" With that final warning Quinn closed the space between them and gave a long lick to Rachel's neck. When an "Oh yes" was murmured against her skin at the first taste, Rachel felt a shiver run down her back. She closed her eyes and willed herself to not make a noise, hoping that this rare encounter with the blonde cheerleader would never end. As teeth scraped her sensitive skin and soft lips sucked on her pulse point, Rachel felt the patch in her panties grow wetter.

"I've been craving strawberries all day long." Quinn informed her as she turned to clean the other side of Rachel's neck "Mmm... you taste so good!" A few more sucking noises were heard before both girls finally registered what had been said.

Slowly, Quinn lifted her head to lock dark hazel eyes with Rachel´s black ones, both now painfully aware of their new position. Quinn had Rachel pinned against a wall, their bodies were pressed tightly together, their hard nipples rubbing in a delicious way, Quinn's hands on brunette locks and Rachel's squeezing the other girl's hips, keeping her close.

After what felt like an eternity of just looking at each other, Rachel was able to form a coherent thought and express it.

"I made a strawberry smoothie today, after my morning work-out. Would you be interested in having a taste after school?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
